Love bonded by Memory
by rdschmitz96
Summary: A girl named Arwen lost her memory of her past but when an old friend comes to ask her where she been her memories start to surface and this man claims he loves her but she said that she never loved anyone until...her memories came back. (Yusei x OC).
1. Arcadia Movement

**This is my second yu-gi-oh love story I hope you like. This story takes place during the aracedia movement and so the stuff that happens after. **

**Disclamier: I don't own any yu-gi-oh series only my OC's so review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:** "Where am I" a girl said while opening her eyes slowly. A man turned toward her but gave no answer. "the subject us awake sir" said the woman "yes I know she just ask a question" said the man "should we tell her Sayer" said the women.

"No that's not a wise choice" said Sayer "the subject before she woke was in contact with the duel monsters spirit world the reading went high up" said the woman. When I heard the women I wonder what it that place could it be that thing I been having in my dreams.

I don't know my head hurts it's like I lost all my memories of my past the only I remembered was my name. The man named Sayer who is he and how did I come to this place and why am I on this table. I want to remember but it's so hard to think about what was happening to me in my life.

"I knew I pick the right person when I saw her" said Sayer "you made a excellent decision now what do we do with her" said the woman. "Take her to her room while he waits for further orders and she must pretend to be a pshyic duelist even though she isn't one it must be a secret" said Sayer.

"As you wish Sayer miss please come with me" said the women. I got up and felt so light headed but I went with her. I wanted to ask her a question but we got to the room I was going to stay. Before the door was open I felt something in my heart it was a cold sharp pain as if I lost someone I loved.

"Miss o'm so sorry this had to happen to you but Sayer needs you for his plan" said the woman. The door started sliding open and I saw two men in the same room well I guess these are my roommates. "Here you go" said the women and gave me a deck I look at this is cheap I mean come on I don't need a starter deck.

The women left and the two men gave me their names but I couldn't tell if they said it clearly or not. The first guy had brown hair with glasses and wore an outfit that I couldn't understand and the second one was with blonde hair and wore the same outfit. "what is your name" said the blonde head "my name is Arwen nice to meet you" "well Arwen welcome to the aracadia movement" said the blonde head.

I look at him so this is where I am I never heard of this place if the movement goes into place what's is got to do with me. The brown head said, "we have time before we are giving are orders by Sayer so come on Arwen lets duel." (Me: I won't explain the duels sorry I don't know the cards that well I'll just say the winner).

I won and of course we weren't allow to use pshyics powers I didn't have any in the first place. The blonde head was going to ask to duel me but Sayer came and told us our mission for the day. "You'll be going to the fortune cup along with Akiza Izinski just observe you'll not compete I'm afraid" said Sayer. Me and my so called "friends" went to the fortune cup but only people who are chosing are allowed in.

We all look for a way in but nothing then we found a secret entrance the two guys told me to go in first and said would be right behind me. I figure out that they lied but who cares I went in at first it was like a maze but I found myself in the waiting room and I heard cheering.

The brown head came in "it's over Akiza lost to Yusei fudo now what do we do lets get out of the room for starters" and left. My that name seems so familiar to me (ouch my head hurts) and wanted to stay behind and followed a reporter by the name of Carly. I was on the high level of the stadium.

I saw Carly "who in the world summon that huge dragon I have to get an interview." I look up and a dragon of crimson red then I look down and saw two bikes then the announcer said, "the winner is Yusei fudo." My head hurts and put my hands on my head.

**Flashback**

"_That was cool I'm glad your both alright" said Jack (wait who's this) "yeah that's was intense but were all friends here thank-you Arwen" said Yusei and he pulled me close and gave me a hug. I saw myself blushing (wait is this somehow my…no I don't think so I never loved anymore before so no)._**End.**

I walk back and laid in bed and went to sleep. I though "wow I can't believe that happen to me (ouch my head hurts).

I woke up and I finally remembered the two men names the brown head is named Okita and the blonde head is named Liquid and Sayer partner is named Seria. "Hey Arwen I was worried about you came in and went to bed is something up" said Liquid "I'm sorry but my heads started huring and I wanted to sleep" said Arwen.

"Anyway beside that you have duel training" said "Okita "oh that's right thank-you for reminding me" said Arwen. "Just to remind you it's beside this building" said Okita "thank-you" said Arwen and went outside to go toward the side building.

I walk inside and two people standing there a women named Nino and a man named Check. I was trained with these people of how to use a structure eck and duel with puzzle sloved in decks.

Aftr my intense training I went back and Sayer came to me "Arwen I need your help to build Akiza pride back up by dueling her" "sure" said Arwen. I left with him and duel against her but I lost what was weird I was push back into the wall I guess Akiza can't control her pshyic powers yet (man did that hurt me).

I went back to the room and told Okita and Liquid what happen and why I had wounds on my face. "You should rest and relaz never push yourself too hard" said Liquid "yeah I fell asleep (wow my life has seriously change but I want my memories back).

**2 days later…**

I woke up "Arwen you've been out for 2 days we were worried" said Okita "sorry I guess my body needed more rest from Akita pshyic blast" said Arwen. "You need to get up we both start duel runner practice" said Liquid "yeah finally I can test my bike skills" said Arwen and we left to New Domino City to use the test course.

I rode on the test bike this feels like me (maybe I actually rode before in my past why can't I remember).

I finish with a record time and got off "Have you riding before, nah you wouldn't keep a secret from me" said Liquid. We started walking back when I heard my name called "Arwen I is that you" said the man then I saw him is was Yusei (wait how does he know my name) then my head started to hurt again.

**Flashback**

"_Well Arwen I fix up your duel runner for ya just be careful not time" said Yusei "well how about it your learning quickly Arwen" said Jack. "Yeah your dueling is coming together as well nice job" said Crow (what not there is another one) "great job Arwen you should be the leader, not" said Kalin (what is going on). _

_I saw all the four men smile at me (have they never seen a girl before) what was they're wearing the same vest (maybe just maybe that I was a part of a team). _**End. **

I realize I was back in the present "hey are you alright" said Liquid but I gave no answer then Sayer came to me and comfronted me. "Take her back to the lab now" said Sayer "wait Arwen (to himself don't you remember me, wait did she forget that I loved her (to Sayer) Arwen better come back or else" said Yusei.

Sayer didn't say a word and left with me in his arms. I was back in the room I first woke up in. "the brainwashing tatic is failing" said Seria "that Yusei is meshing with my plan especially this one make the brainwashing so she can forget everything" said Sayer. "The subject may die" said Seria "I don't care do it" said Sayer but it didn't happen.

I was out cold and I was taking to something in my head maybe their my memories. I was actually right and I started to remember and saw what happened in my past.

(Me: alright that's cool but will Arwen see why she blush when Yusei hug her for saving his life I don't know but I hope you find out).

**Thank-you for reading this story I hope you enjoy it please review and follow it's ok if you don't love ya'll. **


	2. Blast from the past, pt 1

**Hey guys so here the next chapter and it's dealing with Arwen's past and this will be in 3 parts. I'm so happy summer vacation is almost here so I'll be updating more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any yu-gi-oh series only my OC's so review and enjoy! **

**Chapter 2:**** Arwen POV**

I woke up in a small bed and got up real slow just in case if I was dizzy. I went over to the mirror "What is this" said Arwen and I saw myself of course I knew the color of my eyes an emerald green and my hair was short it had the color of black with pink highlights.

The only reason why I was shock was because of the cloths I was wearing a brown vest around a purple top and blue jeans. My hands had gloves on that were fingerless meaning they didn't cover up my fingers and they were black and also wore biker boots.

I look around the room it was small with only one bed "You can't be serious right" said Arwen this is where I live I can't believe some people lived in these conditions. Then a man with orange spiky hair came in "I see you're finally awake you had me worried there for a minute" said the man.

"What who are you" said Arwen "Are you serious come on Arwen it's me Crow Hogan "the bullet" I've know you all my life" said Crow "Oh I'm sorry I guess my mind was in a day dream" said Arwen "Nah, it's alright I know how you feel after the incident with the security and all" said Crow.

"What that's right they took our decks I was going to ask to duel you but I can't dammit this sucks (to himself) I hate those guys" said Crow "Well what do we do" said Arwen. I was worried that my friend was like this I knew he loved his deck and so did I then he look at me.

"What" said Arwen "I think this will fit ya I hope" said Crow and went to a drawer a grab a police officer uniform.

"I get it Crow you want me to sneak in their facility and grab both our decks right" said Arwen and he just smile at me meaning I was right. "Also take this it'll help get you in and I'll distract them so you can go in" and I was handed a card key "alright let's get our cards back" said Arwen.

Crow went ahead of me to get the guards out of the entrance way and I was on the side of a building so they want see me go in. When I got there it was huge but I been here before so I know where the officers would put our decks. I used the key Crow gave me and I look inside "OH NO" but said quietly as possibly so no one could hear me.

"There are duel monsters cards everywhere how will I find our decks now" whisper Arwen then I noticed a drawer that held decks that the officers took from other people it was already open. I wonder if someone came in here before me who cares I got to get Crow's deck and mine then get out of here before being spotted.

"Took you long enough" said Crow as I was returning back and I gave back his deck and he was really happy I never seen a man that happy before. I was happy myself that my deck was back I believe in my cards and all of it matters to me.

I went outside to get some fresh air "Oh by the way Yusei was looking for ya he said it was about your duel runner he's been working on" said Crow "I don't feel like going" said Arwen.

"Why not, you're the first friend he ever had and cares for you deeply…OHHHH I see it's what he said to you in the compound right" said Crow. I nodded very slowly and looked down at the ground.

**Flashback**

"_Hey is anyone there" said Arwen but there was no answer "This is what I get for dealing with the security being put in a cell" said Arwen. I went on the bed and laid down I was almost about to fall asleep when the door open a guy with a hamlet on came in wearing the guard uniform. _

"_Come on let's get out of here" said the guard "Why I got caught by you guys so why don't you want me to leave when I won't" said Arwen. The guard just tilted his head meaning his was confused then realize something "Oh, I see why you can't take me seriously in this outfit" said guard._

"_What, I don't understand" said Arwen but he didn't say anything he just started to take his hamlet and my eyes widened. "YUSEI, I never thought I see you again didn't you get caught too" said Arwen "Crow got me out, he's going to get Jack and Kalin and I came to get you" said Yusei. _

"_That guy is always messing around with me about you" said Arwen then Yusei went over to the door to close it because some guards were coming "What does he say to you about you and me" said Yusei. I really wanted to tell him the truth but what would he say if I told him I don't think I can take his answer. _

_I was about to say something went he ran toward me and covered my mouth "Listen don't talk to loud the guards are just outside the door be patenice and wait" whisper Yusei. I look at his deep coral blue eyes and he was looking at mine._

_**Yusei POV**_

_I saw Arwen eyes they were so beautiful I never seen them up close before. I look at her face it was a slight pink color I realized what I was doing and went back straight away and blush a deep red "Sorry" whisper Yusei. _

"_No, you're ok you were just trying to keep me quiet for a while" said Arwen I look at with a face that was guilty for what I just done. I wanted to tell her something but what if she says NO, what if it's too sudden maybe it's just not the right time but I wanted to tell. _

"_Um…Ar, Arwen I need to tell you something" said Yusei "Well Yusei lay it on me is it important" said Arwen. I can't believe that I was going to tell her I've known her ever since she found me with Crow and everyone._

_Arwen, took me and cared for me and become a really close friend one that I don't want anyone to take advantage of because she is a great person, that I've fallen for her. I can tell my emotions are running wild right now but I'm curious of what she might say. _

"_HEY YUSEI" whisper Arwen "What is it" said Yusei "Are you alright" said Arwen (Me: the guards are gone now). "I'm fine" said Yusei "Well tell me what you were going to say to me" said Arwen. _

"_Arwen, I've fallen in love with someone" said Yusei "OH, that's great Yusei I'm happy for you I would like to meet her one day" said Arwen. "But you already meet her, she's you" said Yusei "ME, WHY" said Arwen "Because I really kind and help me through everything and I started to fallen in love with you so tell me do you share the same feelings. _

_I was nervous after I said everything I felt my heart pumping really hard waiting for her answer but all she was shocked and couldn't talk for the rest of the day. I hope this doesn't end our friendship at least I would hate to fight with her. _**End.**

**Arwen POV**

"Crow I was just really shock I couldn't say anything to him but what if I say that I love him too but his feeling change, I can't face him" said Arwen and I was still looking at the ground. A hand underneath my chin left my head up and Crow was staring at me with his eyes.

"Arwen if I know Yusei he never changes on what he feels for someone so don't worry go to him he's waiting for ya" said Crow. "Your right Crow, thanks buddy" said Arwen and I gave him a hug for cheering me up I don't what I would do if Crow was gone.

I finally arrive at Yusei's place and I actually never been to his place before it look a little bigger than Crow's place (I truly never had a place so Crow ask me to stay with him until I found my own place).

"Yusei I'm here where are you" said Arwen "I'M IN THE BACK" yelled Yusei. I went to the back and I saw Yusei waving his hand at mine and I started to laugh (look at his face it's covered in oil) and I grab a towel and walk toward him.

I clean up his face with the towel I got "Thanks Arwen you didn't need to do that, anyway here's your duel runner it should run fine but test it out just to make sure" said Yusei. I got on and man did it run like a charm I felt alive on my bike, the wind hitting my hitting my face, my hair in my hamlet there was nothing wrong.

I got off my runner and went back to Yusei and he looked at me and said, "I told it was ok but can I know your answer of what I told you in the compound" said Yusei. I can't believe that I forgot that I was going to give him my answer before I went back. "Well, Yusei I just thought of you as a friend at first but now I'm not sure because I love you to" said Arwen.

I saw his eyes light up with happiness and gave me a hug and he didn't want to let me go but eventually did. We both stared at each other when we started getting closer to each other I had only a few inches before I could touch his lips before we could kiss…

"HEY ARWEN" said Kalin. We I heard my name I back away really fast away from Yusei (I can't belive that me and him were going to kiss but he's my boyfriend now so what do you except).

"Arwen we need to talk about invading the next group along with the rest of the team" said Kalin. That's right I completely forgot that I was a part of Yusei group known as "The Enforcers" we are going to conquer all of Satellite but we only had three teams left.

"Fine, come let's go Yusei and I'll got get Crow" said Arwen. The enforecers went to their hideout and we talk about the next team we were going to invade and they are called "The dark dragons" this is going to be fun.

**4 days later…**

I can't believe I was late for the raid I mean I'm never late but Crow kept me up too late bulding my perfect deck all over again but it's now ready. "Come on Crow let's go, Kalin is going to get even more mad if we don't get out of here" said Arwen.

We both left and when we arrived I saw that Kalin face for angry (thanks a lot Crow now we're going to get it). "You two are late, Yusei and Jack are in the basement I going up stair to get the leader stay here and make sure there's no else around" said Kalin.

I found no one so I went up stairs when I saw Kalin I having a tough time beating one of the minions so I went past him quietly and I finished off the leader. Kalin didn't like that fact that I didn't tell him what I was doing but I was getting back at him for the duel that he beat me at the other day.

I felt so tired so I went to sleep in the hideout because I didn't feel like going back to Crow's place and also these beds are more softer than my bed. I fell into a deep sleep thinking about the day (I still can't believe that I'm with Yusei now this is my life I would eventually fallen in love with someone but I like Yusei from the start and that's and that).

**Thank-you for readind the first part of Arwen's past the next one is a little more tense but will make Yusei and Arwen a little bit closer. I loved all my viewers and my reivews I have so please read and review. **


	3. Blast from the past, pt 2

**Hey guys so here part 2 of Arwen's past and let me just say this one has some tension between friends, and a relationship will come a little bit closer. I'm sorry for the late update but I'm finally out of school, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any yu-gi-oh series. I just own Arwen my OC.**

**Chapter 3:** **Arwen POV**

I woke up the next morning to find myself in the base (I guess I was t tried to go back to Crow's, oh well). I was asleep in my regular clothes which made me wonder (this is weird) I never sleep in regular clothes but I was tried.

I got up and saw no one around "Well I guess everyone left to their homes except for me" I said to myself and of course no one heard. The Enforcers hideout is made up of three floors and there are no elevators.

I walk down the stairs until the first floor and came to the door and I open it and the sunlight hits my face (it feels so warm that Yusei giving me a hug, man do I miss him already). I walk out then before I was going to walk back I turn my head and saw Jack.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing here" said Arwen he heard his name called and turned his head toward me. "Hey Arwen did you sleep well last night, Yusei was going to you to his place but decided not too" said Jack.

"Oh really that was nice of him but yes I slept fine, what are you doing here though" said Arwen (my face was confused raising an eyebrow). "I just came to admire the sea besides I'm an early bird" said Jack.

"Well I'll see you around I guess" said Arwen "Yeah I'll see you too" said Jack. I walk over toward the card shop to see if any of the rarest cards where in stock. I heard from Kalin that the rare cards were from when duel monsters began.

I wonder if some of the cards I get will be from Yugi Mutou deck like the dark magician or the dark magician girl who knows. What people don't know is that I'm his great, great granddaughter (I thought that was pretty cool, I wish I could have seen him when he was alive).

I left the card shop with my new cards and as I was approaching Crow's place I saw duel runners driving away with something in there hands but couldn't see what it was.

"Arwen I was worried about you didn't come back last night, hey what wrong it's look like you seen a ghost or something" said Crow. I didn't answer him until I saw Anne a girl who Crow take care of beside her brother Inseki.

"Crow, Arwen please it's Inseki he's gone" said Anne my eyes just widen maybe that thing those guys were caring was Inseki. I just look at Crow telling him the whole story of what I saw (my heart is pounding right now).

"Are you sure Arwen" said Crow "Yes I believe so and I think they went that way (pointing my finger toward where our next turf battle was going to be)" said Arwen.

"Man this pisses me off, I know it was Team Black n' blue but those bastards went too far this time" said Crow. Well someone angry but I don't blame him but I don't like cursing it's not my style.

"Arwen grab your duel runner and let's go" said Crow I ran as fast as I could and we went to Team Black n' Blue hideout. We stop to see two men with their outfits "Crow you were right it is them" said Arwen.

I took off my hamlet and got off my bike "HEY YOU LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW COWARDS" said Arwen. I could feel Crow eyes staring at me the entire time but I didn't let it bother me I was so anger that I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"Well you're going to have to duel us if you want him back" said the man with the blue vest and the other was wearing orange (so ugly I prefer the blue it's look better). "FINE YOUR ON LET'S DUEL" said Arwen.

I won the people are just beginners and rookies compare them to me and Crow. "Thank-you for saving me Crow, Arwen it means a lot" said Inseki. "Nah, it's alright but come let's get home to your sister she's been worried sick about ya" said Crow.

That guy always impress me I mean come and the guys show a soft side toward something I guess this is Crow's (Aw that's so sweet).

I told Inseki to get on my bike and to hold on tight and I felt his little arms around my waist (it's feels like I have my child hugging me but sadly no). I saw Anne ran toward her brother and gave him the biggest hug that he'll receive from her.

Anne told us that Kalin was looking for use and needed us right away so we left and went toward our hideout (wasn't I just here a few hours ago sheesh).

**At the hideout **

"I heard from Anne about Inseki is he alright" said Kalin "Yep he's fine but what bothers me is that it was Team Black n' Blue" said Crow.

Me and Crow told the entire team what happen and also that we showed them who was boss. I could tell in Crow voice that his was still piss and would do anything for revenge.

My thoughts were interrupt by Kalin saying, "I know where our next turf battle is and take this guys out of the picture especially for what they did, damn it all to hell." I'm finally happy but I have a bad feeling about this.

I went back with Crow and him telling me, "Arwen I hope you're this because I am those punks won't know what hit them" (Kalin and Crow are taking this too serious they need to take a chill pill).

**The next morning...Yusei POV **

I got up from my bed and got ready (man I am going to get it today this time I'm the one who's late). I put my boots on real quick and ran out of the door (why do I have this feeling that something bad going to happen maybe it's just me).

As I got closer to where the card shop is I saw Jack running toward me (thank god I'm not the only one that's not late). "Come on Jack, Kalin will have our heads if we don't show up" said Yusei.

He just nodded in agreement and we high tail out of there until we came to Team Black n' Blue hideout. Me and Jack saw Arwen just standing there like she was waiting for someone (oh, us).

"I've been waiting for you two Kalin and Crow went ahead that wanted to start without you two but Kalin to stay here and wait for ya" said Arwen. "Well sorry about (rubbing my head) but come on let's go, ladies first" said Yusei.

"That's really kind of you thank-you Yusei" said Arwen. I could tell that Jack didn't like that at all well he's never really loved someone (poor guy I wish I can to do something).

**Arwen POV **

I went inside and my eyes widen "What the an bowling alley" but no one heard which I hate most of all. I look around and saw no one (where can this bastards be, who knows).

I really like to know where the idiots Crow and Kalin went off to but my main problem is finding the leader and notice that guy Jack just duel said that there were traps set up for us.

I look behind and Yusei wasn't there "OH NO" said Arwen I ran as fast as I could and soon I saw Yusei looking at the alley ways then I heard something above me.

"LOOK OUT YUSEI" said Arwen and with all my might I push him as hard as I could and open my eyes to see if he was alright. I saw that we set off one of their traps (what are they trying to kill us, OUCH my leg).

"Thank-you if it wasn't for you I be…" said Yusei but he didn't finish the sentence because I hate that word and so does he. I started to get up but then fell straight back down to the ground face first.

"Yusei my leg, it's stuck" said Arwen and I saw my leg underneath a rock (I hope he doesn't blame himself it was my doing).

"If you didn't save me you wouldn't be in this mess I'm sorry" said Yusei tears started to form in his eyes but he held them in (such a tough man I wish he would show emotion but no I like him that way).

He push the rock with all his might and my leg was bleeding a lot (my goodness one little rock did all this, WOW). "I am sorry that this happen to you sorry but may I take off your boot to get a better look" said Yusei. I just nod and before I knew his hands was on my foot.

I felt a blush coming on but I paid no mind because this felt right for some reason. I saw his tearing some of his shirt off and wrapping around my foot slowly. "There we go that so hold it for now" said Yusei.

"Thank-you I owe you for this" said Arwen "No need I'm fine but don't put that shoe back it will help to keep your foot free I think it's broken a little, see if you can walk" said Yusei.

I started to get up slowly and put pressure on my foot but when I did I started to fall backwards until I felt hands behind me. "You alright" said Yusei. I didn't answer him I know I was trembling because his hands tighten around me more.

I did answer his question and so he just grab my and put me in bridal style and carried me to the other room. I saw Jack eyes lay on me asking me what happen but I still didn't answer.

I knew we were done and Yusei just carried me all the way back to our hideout but when we got close he put me on his duel runner because they were going to talk about me (well that's why I can't go).

**Yusei POV**

I went into the hideout leaving Arwen behind me (I don't want to leave her she hurt) then I finally walk into the door the talking I heard stop.

"Welcome Yusei you don't have to say a thing we already came to a conclusion" said Kalin "What so I wasn't needed" said Yusei.

"No Yusei just listen, we thought that it was best that she lived with you because you can protect her better than Crow can and we know that you like her so get her man" said Kalin.

My eyes just widen and said only this but "I make her the best girl around and she will always be safe I promise on my life because I do love her" and I just left to tell Arwen (man I was so thrill I have nothing else to say but YES).

I saw Arwen holding her leg up she looks like she's in pain but I only did what I had on me, my clothes.

I told her to hold as tight as she can and never let go of me when we finally arrive at my house I grab her in my arms and went inside the door.

"Why are we here at your home" said Arwen so I told what the team said and her eyes widen thoses agua eyes so beautiful.

"Thank-you Yusei but I think I owe you something" said Arwen and she started leaning in ever so close to me and with that my body took over. I kiss her before she can do something and after that happen she fell asleep in my arms and I fell asleep as well (my love I love you).

**Thank-you for reading I hope you enjoy this and wait until part 3 but please review, hugs and kisses. **


	4. Blast from the past, pt 3

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but now I have a total of 4 stories that I'm writing and more on the way. Well this is the final part of Arwen's past and I just won't say anymore just read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any yu-gi-oh series, I only own Arwen my OC.**

**Chapter 4:**** Arwen POV**

I started to open my eyes slowly then I lift myself off the bed but as I look around something seemed different. I wasn't at Crow's place so where in the world am I this place was a lot nicer and cleaner too (I like the owner of this place whoever he/she is).

I walk to the door and slowly open it and tried to seek into the kitchen without the owner seeing me but when I tip toed in I saw a man with weird shape hair. I started to back away slowly but to my demise I step on some glass "OUCH" said Arwen (I covered my mouth quickly).

The man turned around and my eyes and mouth went wide that man was no other than Yusei my boyfriend (oh now I remember what happen, ok).

"How you are feeling is your leg any better" said Yusei that's right I saved him from being crushed by a rock that would almost kill him. "Actually I feel fine I ready for the last turf battle, I'm ready to get all of Satellite back" said Arwen.

"Yeah me too but before we go I want to ask are you related to Yugi Mutou the king of games" said Yusei. I was shock can I really trust him enough to say that I am (nah, come on its Yusei) but I really never told anyone before.

"Yes I am I will be the one to keep his legacy alive my father did it, his mother did it all the way back to Yugi I'm really proud to be a part of all that" said Arwen. I saw Yusei eyes and of course he was shock because anyone would be (I know I was when I found out, cool huh).

"So your last name is Mutou so that means your full name is Arwen Mutou (I just nod) that's so cool is he like your great, great grandpa or something (I nod again) that's even better" said Yusei. The way his voice sounds make me more proud of who I am.

I went to the table and I grab my deck and I told him something else too, "My deck right here is Yugi's original deck along with upgrades and it's been pass down in the Mutou family for generations and now I have it."

The only thing to leave Yusei mouth was, "WOW" and actually when my father gave it to me I needed to take extra care of it and keep it going as long as the game of duel monsters still exist like I said his legacy will never die.

Me and Yusei finally left his place and went to the next turf battle and this team is known as the 'Black Scorpions' and everyone else was already there I ask Yusei before we got there not to say anything about me being related to Yugi no matter how much I love him.

The dueling battles were unfair because it was 2 against 1 that is cheating but I believe in the heart of the cards and duel how Yugi used too even though I never seen him in action. It's like the cards are telling me how to act and I always listen.

I will tell you a little secret and don't tell no one but I use the same phase he used to say before every duel because I was told what it was so I'm the one using it now. I look at the guys in front of me and said, "It's time to duel" and they lose with me only having 300 life points left.

That was a really close duel but I never give up I don't go down until I win the fight and I never back away from one either that comes from my great, great grandpa as well. I feel like the new Yugi Mutou with his spirit in me but just as a girl (yeah that's right).

I finally went to roof then I heard a scream and turned my head around like no tomorrow and I felt my heart sink to the bottom. Kalin was holding on one of Yusei hand because he was about to fall of the building.

I started to run when I saw the team leader I thought to myself (he's going to go over there and push them both off because Kalin is laying on his stomach and Yusei life is on the line). I walk in front of him and had a strong gaze in my eye that I won't move.

"Listen bub if you want to get to them you have to go through me come on it's time to duel" said Arwen and I duel him and beat him to a pulp (don't mess with me man) and I saw both Kalin and Yusei standing with wide eyes.

"What" said Arwen and they both said it was nothing. Every time I duel I feel like Yugi is right there with me helping in case I get stuck (I know I talk about Yugi a lot but he's my great, great grandpa and I love him).

The team went back to the base and I just keep staring at Yusei when we were finally there and I ask him, "Hey Yusei are you ok" but he didn't respond back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and it was Kalin he whisper in my ear to go in another room so he could tell me what's wrong. "Ok Kalin what wrong with him I've never seen him like this before please tell me" said Arwen.

"Arwen not only did who save him once but twice now, he just thinks that he won't be able to do anything for you because you keep saving his life and he wants to be the other way around now" said Kalin.

"Kalin all I did was duel the leader that was it who are the one who saved him not me" said Arwen. "Yes but if you didn't arrive when you did then we would not be here so thank-you I'm in your debt" said Kalin.

After that we went back inside trying to decide of what we do now but I didn't bother with the talks I went to Yusei and I grab his hand. He just look at me and smiled "Hey don't bother yourself with that talk about not being able to do anything in return because all I need is you tell me if you're ok" said Arwen.

"Yes I'm fine but I have a feeling in time that I'll save you for a change" said Yusei. "How about we both promise to keep each other safe" said Arwen and just nods in agreement.

The last couple of days was amazing. I was still not allowed to go back to Crow's place but I don't think I want to go back. Me and Yusei have a stronger bond with each other because of this more spending time, etc (what more can a girl ask for).

The peace didn't last forever because Jack came in telling us that Kalin was insane. So we went with him and for some reason he was at team Black n' Blue hideout and Crow was already there (oh no).

**Yusei POV**

We enter the hideout and Kalin was saying things that I thought I would never hear. "All of you have to help get rid of the old team members so that Satellite will be in our control forever" said Kalin.

Arwen then let's go of my hand and punch Kalin in face so hard he fell over and was out cold "Sorry but I couldn't take anymore, Yusei and Jack drag him back and I'll get Crow" said Arwen.

A couple of minutes later Kalin finally wake up and Crow has a big fight with about that the members are not a threat and won't try anything new (he took the words out of my mouth perfectly).

He then went outside and said, "I'm tired of all this crap I'm done I quit, see ya later Arwen" my heart started to beat fast he was my best friend and now he's gone.

Jack followed Crow saying, "I don't want to follow anyone who treat my friends like dirt, see you around Yusei" I didn't want anyone else to leave my heart can't take.

Then I saw Arwen started to leave and I said, "Arwen you're not leaving are you" she didn't say anything but her eyes said that she wanted too. (Everyone is gone except me but I have a feeling something will bring them back.

I walk away so I can go see Crow and what I found standing near the unfinish bridge was Arwen and grab her from behind "Don't turn around just let me be like please" said Yusei. I felt her hand on top of mine both of us not wanting to move.

I told Arwen the story about that bridge and why it was not finished and I made a promise that day "I'll be the one to finish that bridge and have Satellite connect to the main land again and to make sure that you stay safe" said Yusei.

I heard she her promise and it was the same one I guess the both of wants best for all the people of Satellite and for each other. "I'm so glad that I met you Arwen thank-you" said Yusei "Yeah I'm glad too Yusei and your welcome" said Arwen.

Then I heard my name and Arwen's and I turned around to see Annie running toward us. "Yusei, Arwen it's Kalin again Crow and Jack are on their way to the base" said Annie I just looked at Arwen and we started to run like crazy.

When we were on the top floor Kalin was just acting like that so he can say sorry and all of us forgave him. We were about to leave when we heard sirens outside (oh no).

We made a plan that Kalin, Jack, and Crow will escape through the back while Arwen and I distract them. On the first floor I stop and Arwen just look at me "What wrong" said Arwen.

"I'm going to go out there and say I'm the leader" said Yusei. "Yusei are sure that's best (I nod) then I'm going to miss you, I love you" said Arwen and I just gave her a kiss on lips telling her I know.

I walk outside with Arwen behind me telling the police that I was the leader "Funny because we caught a man saying he was the leader" said the officer. I said to myself (WHAT) and then I Kalin being pushed out.

"Yusei how dare you wanted me gone didn't you" said Kalin. "What no I don't want you gone I want you he…" said Yusei.

"I don't care because of you I'm going to be gone for a while I'LL GET MY REVENGE" said Kalin and he was being drag away. Arwen put her hand on my shoulder (at least she knows the trust but she couldn't say anything because I told her not to).

**Arwen POV**

The next day was really hard for all of us so to keep Yusei alone I went to Crow's as I was going I heard something in my mind.

**In my mind**

_Please help me I'm trap and please someone help me. _**End. **

I open my eyes that sounded like a girl voice but what in the world was that place I've never seen anything like it before. Then a man came in front of me "Oh I see you can connected to the duel monsters spirit world please come with me" said the man.

I started to back away and before I knew he held the trap card of brain control (what that going do it just a trap you can't use it for real). I was so wrong I was moving toward him and I fell asleep in his arms after I was close enough.

**Arcadia Movement…**

I open my eyes and I remember where I was. "So that Sayer was the one who made me forget my past well that bastard is in for a pain of hate but I can't believe I didn't recognize Yusei when I saw him I must find him and tell him what happen" I said to myself and no one heard.

Then I heard that same voice again like the one from my past and I close my eyes and follow that voice because I decide to help for some reason (of course I would help is for name is Arwen Mutou, I'm so like my great, great grandpa).

I look around the new place I was at and my mind said that I was in the duel monsters spirit world but I don't have my deck with me along with my duel disk I'll find a way to fight (well voice here I come).

**Thank-you for reading this I have to say this was the longest chapter I've ever writing but I hope you enjoy it none the less please do try to leave a review it's ok if you don't until next chapter bye. **


	5. I'm sory to inform you

**Dear Readers, **

**I hate to inform you all but I'll be putting this story on hold for a while I really want to focus on a story that I have a feeling will take a while don't worry when I finish with the first two stories of that one then I'll come back to my other ones. Again I'm really sorry but I really want to focus on that story I hope you can all forgive if you would like to know that story is called 'Order of destiny' I promise once I'm done with the first two I will come back to this. Thank-you for your time I hope you enjoy the story so far. **

**Love,**

**rdschmitz96 **


End file.
